His Rebirth
by LadyYakamichi
Summary: He had witnessed her apocalypse through his own eyes, but he never expected to see his own rebirth in her rescue. Nor had he seen the death that he would have to endure to be reborn. A continuation of Her Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**His Rebirth, a continuation to Her Apocalypse. **

**Disclaimer which covers all of both stories: I don't own Naruto or the other characters/places.**

**Copyright information: The Yakamichi clan and these story lines are copyright to me. If you want to use part of it, or if you want to use the bloodline in your fics, you need to shoot a pm to me and ask. I usually don't mind unless I'm not asked.**

**Overview: He had witnessed her apocalypse through his own eyes, but he never expected to see his own rebirth in her rescue.**

**Recap:**"_It would seem these two are sisters," he remarked as her eyes dropped to the ground, darkening in confirmation…_

_A soft, malicious whisper met his ears. "It seems I've fooled the great Akatsuki prodigy once more…. Thank you for returning my angels to me. I'll be sure to return them after I finish playing with them Uchiha. You let you're guard down once more, and this time you won't have a body to bury!" The smoke slowly cleared, to reveal both forms missing. It had the same rival who he had killed before in battle, and now it would be a race against the clock to save that which had been stolen…_

_The leader's eyes narrowed sharply as he let out a soft 'tch'. "You're feeling are clouding your judgment, Itachi. The Yakamichi are of no concern to us," Pein stated coldly. "Neither carry any secrets vital to the Akatsuki. There are more important matters at hand. It would seem that the kyuubi is still alive…"_

_Standing at the edge of the city, Itachi felt his eyes narrow. The kyuubi would be able to locate Sakura faster than he would. All he had to do now was locate him._

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out the edge of the Land of Eternal Rain, Itachi irately studied the trail. The foot prints bottom was barely covered by the rain. They was recent, not more than five minutes ahead of him, and there was at least three of them. His sharingan could read the faint traces of the kyuubi's chakra among one set, as well as the deeper steps of the smallest set. They were carrying something.

For the past day and a half, he had been following the trail of the Leaf Escaped Attack Force. It was formed of Konoha's surviving members; he was not surprised to find the kyuubi with them. If he was going to make a deal, however, he was going to work with their concern of Sakura without insulting anyone. Mentally, he searched until he found the fox demon's name. _Naruto Uzumaki… I will have to watch him closely. The Hyuugas should not be a problem._ He thought pausing as he felt a rise in the air pressure. Someone was summoning attack chakra.

His ruby eyes glanced each way carefully as he cautiously formed only a set of substitution hand signs. As the silence hung, Itachi carefully took stock of the forest around him. "If you are going to kill me, then you will lose something even more precious to you," he stated quietly.

From where he was hidden, Neji's eyes glittered furiously. "He's not lying," the eldest hyuuga spat. "He knows something."

"He's trying to bait us into coming out," Hinata said softly, though her eyes were also cold. The hyuuga heiress no longer stuttered; she had become hard in the gruesome fight to survive. "It's not worth it, even if there isn't anyone left in the area. We can't afford to lose anyone else, nor take the time to deal with him if this comes to a fight. Not with Kiri in her condition." Her fingers lightly touched the girl's forehead, sending a small stream of healing chakra in.

Naruto's cerulean eyes stared at the Uchiha carefully studying the movements. "Even if he is trying to bait us out… we may need the information. You and Neji go, since I'm 'dead'. I can take care of Kiri." The once playful gleam in his eyes had died, it was replaced with suppressed sorrow. The news of Sakura's abduction and assumed death had hit him the hardest, and he had not been the same annoying ninja since.

Nodding, Hinata lay the small girl down on the branch before vanishing in a burst of white petals. With her cousin, they each appeared on opposite sides before the Uchiha, white byakuugan activated. "What do you want, Itachi?" Neji asked icily, his face betraying no emotion.

"I've come to ask for help."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her fingers traced along the wall, illuminated only by the soft glow of her chakra wings. The mask of calm was slowly beginning to fall to be replaced by numb acceptance. As her fingers fell off the wall, Sakura tucked her knees close to her as she closed her eyes. The chakra bonds around her were weak, no where near enough to suppress her chakra once it had grown to it's full power. But at the moment, she would have to wait until that came. The small amounts that she had now were not enough to even throw a chakra punch, much less escape.

She had been told nothing when she had awoken and there had been no activity around her cell. Within the memory of the blinding pain, she dimly remembered seeing a man, but she could not recall his facial features. Just that she had seen Yichi fall a moment before she had. Darkly, she wondered if Yichi had also been captured, but she had not seen or heard her sister.

Touching the chakra of her wings, she pulled out a thin cord to wrap around her arm. The training she had done with Yichi had shown her that will had more power than physical manipulation of their bloodline. Experience in treating Yakamichi created wounds had also showed her that it burned anyone except them. With a sigh, she shattered them into bands which then pooled into the kanji's along her arms and back. Taking a breath as she felt the relief of the added chakra, Sakura tucked her head to her chest and then fell into a light sleep. Unconsciously, she prayed that Itachi would find her. And she prayed that wherever she was, Yichi was alright.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Torin eyed Yichi with interest as he stood before her. Blood dripped down her back from the mark at her shoulder and her breathing was ragged. But he could still see the fire in her lilac gaze. Contempt reflected in his expression as he slowly removed his hand from the mark. The skin healed slowly as he shifted to stand before her. "Do you love me, Yichi?" he asked, his midnight gaze penetrating her as he brushed back a lock of golden hair from his face. "You should…"

"The devil has more love for God than I do for you," she spat in reply. "Itachi killed you once. I have no doubt that he can again, _raksha_."

Tutting slightly, he shook his head. "Such language from a lady…I'm surprised Yichi. But curses won't help you here," he chided before his eyes narrowed. "Especially because you aren't the one who will be paying for it."

"What are you talking about?" Yichi asked, blood draining from her face.

Smiling Torin folded his arms. "Everything you do effects her. You're good, then you're sister continues to survive reasonably. You fight back, she pays for it. The same vise versa," he replied, smirking.

Yichi felt her heart skip half a beat but then her gaze narrowed. "You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Torin challenged, his fingers forming a set of seals.

"Yes." She replied, her eyes hard.

He merely smiled before holding the last seal. And then the screams could be heard echoing down the hall…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You want our help?" the Hyuuga scoffed. "Why?"

Itachi's coal gaze darkened. "Because Sakura will die without it."

**Author's note: So this is the prologue to Part 2: His Rebirth. If you have any characters that you would like to see appear, let me know! ;)**


	2. Akaidetsu, Tensei Akai

**Author's Note:**

**Recap:**

_Smiling Torin folded his arms. "Everything you do effects her. You're good, then you're sister continues to survive reasonably. You fight back, she pays for it. The same vise versa," he replied, smirking. _

_Yichi felt her heart skip half a beat but then her gaze narrowed. "You're bluffing."_

"_Am I?" Torin challenged, his fingers forming a set of seals._

"_Yes." She replied, her eyes hard. _

_He merely smiled before holding the last seal. And then the screams could be heard echoing down the hall…_

_******~******~******~*******~*******~_

"_You want our help?" the Hyuuga scoffed. "Why?"_

_Itachi's coal gaze darkened. "Because Sakura will die without it."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How do we know Sakura is even alive?" Neji asked coldly. He could see Naruto's tensed figure with his Byakuugan activated, and knew that the hyperactive ninja was listening to every word. "I'm not a fool Itachi. This could just be a ploy to lure us to the Akatsuki."

Itachi's chrisom eyes narrowed. "It could be, but it isn't. Sakura has been taken by someone far worse than even _Pein_. His name is Torin Akaidetsu," Itachi said quietly.

"The Akaidetsu were killed off after the destruction of the Star village," Hinata said, her lilac eyes cold as they challenged the Uchiha's sharingan. "Just like the Yakamichi."

He sighed irately. "Things never become extinct. They just go into hiding. The Akaidetsu clan is no exception; Torin survived. As to the Yakamichi… you can't tell me that they're gone. I know two of them personally. Yichi Yakamichi… and Sakura." Itachi replied cooly.

"That's not possible." Nejji returned, his own gaze like steel. "Sakura is a Haruno; her kekkei genkai has no relation to the Halo clan. Moreso, Yichi Yakamichi was the Mizukage of Mist who disappeared years ago after a battle with a missing ninja. Anbu found her body later, mangled and destroyed almost completely. She can not be alive."

Itachi's patience was running then. Pulling out a file, he tossed it to Neji. "An illusion pulled off by the Akatsuki."

"What is it?" Hinata asked quietly to her cousin, her Byakuugan scanning over the papers for some trap, but they held nothing but ink in them. Her open palm traced the Uchiha's movements as her cousin opened it and began to read quickly. He didn't reply, yet she noticed a flaring of his chakra network, a sign of anger.

"This is Sakura's Konoha file…." Neji answered through grit teeth. "And it seems that the Uchiha is telling the truth. It also has recent pictures of her from somewhere in Rain Country."

"Then we better shut up so we can get working on a plan to save her," Naruto said, jumping down with Kiri in his arms. His cerulean eyes glanced at Hinata, then to the girl as the Hyuuga heiress's eyes rew concerned. The younger girl's cheeks were flushed heavily, and her skin was covered with a sheen of sweat.

"Indeed." Itachi agreed, staring at the two as his eyes narrowed. So… there was another demon host as well. Saving the information, he studied the chakra flow. Nekomata, it seemed, had finally resurfaced. And it was her prescience that was making the child sick.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Stop it!" Yichi shouted, unable to take the screams anymore.

Torin released the handseal with a dark smile. His dark eyes seemed amused by her outburst. Walking over to stare into her lilac gaze, he smirked cruelly. "That was only a taste of what she'll get next time, Yichi… I know you," the Akaidetsu said with a malicious smile. "And I know that you are always plotting something. Do any of it here, Sakura will be the one who takes the hits for it By the same token, don't follow instructions and it will be the same."

"You.." She swallowed the curse as she saw his fingers twitch back toward the seal.

Chuckling dryly, Torin shook his head. "You're a fast learner. So know this. The pain will never be enough to kill her. But it will make her wish she were dead every second. It's a small benefit of my bloodline, the Tetsu Akai."

She shook her head sadly. The Red Seal bloodline was a tampering ability. It allowed the members of its clan to activate and control seals that they came in contact with. The least of which was the Yakamichi cursed seal. Rumor said it could even control a curse mark, like Sasuke Uchia had been given, but no one had ever seen it done. The only limit was that it could not control demon sealings or elemental; those were too strong of a bond to be manipulated.

Tetsu Akai's effects were similar to a genjutsu in the fact that they could not kill. But that was no to say that they did not inflict damage. She had experienced the torturous effects first hand, enough to know that they were like the Tsukuyomi if activated far enough. And one would bleed from them before rehealing... assuming you were not dead from its other attributes.

Flinching away from his touch as he reached out to touch her face, Yichi turned away. Withdrawing, Torin motioned to his guards. "Put chakra restraints on her and then let her loose," he ordered. "And keep an eye on her."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Sakura took a shuddering breath as she pressed her back up against the cool wall. The cold stone was relief, if only minimal, to the harsh burning in her. The pain she had experienced was like fire burning throughout her body as her skin was flayed alive. Nothing she had experienced, even in training for Anbu with Ibiki, could have prepared her for it.

As it slowly retreated, she got to her feet. She could feel that her chakra reserves had been replenished sufficiently for a fight. "Let's go kill this bastard." She murmured feeling the power of her Yakamichi. Summoning the brilliant red bands, the kunoichi sent them slashing for the door. A hand suddenly seized her shoulder, putting pressure on the seal so that it bled. She sank to her knees as the acidic like feeling continued to burn in her shoulder as Torin smiled wickedly. "Sadly, my parents were married," he mused. "Now… what was it that you were saying a moment ago? Something about killing me? I doubt you can even move."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**R&R please! And because I feel happy that I got so many new readers and reviewers, I've decided to add a preview to the next chapter, titled "First Base". **

"_She needs to be sealed."_

"_What?"_

"_The child. She is sick because of the Nibi's prescience within her body. Her frame is too young to handle the cat's chakra unsealed," Itachi replied. "The Unholy Fire, as the Akatsuki calls it, is what is making her fever so dangerous. It is likely that she has not woken because she is battling the cat for dominance."_

_Hinata turned to Kiri as Naruto set her down. Her nearly white eyes scanned over the girls system. There were traces of another color within the girl's network, but it was difficult to see the navy against the black. Laying her hand on the girls forehead, she mentally counted to five before placing the hand against her own wrist. It was hot, dangerously so. "Neji…"_

_He shook his head, eyes closing. "None of us have the potential to seal. Hiashi never taught myself or my cousin that art. I can tell that Uchiha-san does not either," he stated cooly._

"_He doesn't. But I can," a quiet voice replied as a breeze swept through the area and the leaves swirled…._

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

"_You're power is pathetic… you'll never be able to fight the effects of the Akaidetsu, even with you're healing abilities. But I am willing to make a deal, Sakura."_

_She stared at him through eyes like stone. "What deal could you possibly offer me that I would accept?"_

"_How about one that guarantees Yichi's life?"_


	3. Sealing, Sakura's Silence

**Author's Note: My disclaimer is at the beginning. So I am back again and I have more news…. There is going to be a special entry of a favorite ninja! Though if (s)he remains will be up to you. Thank you to all of you all who added this as a favorite story, added it to you're alerts, or put me as a favorite author. It makes me feel bubbly. And thanks to the following who reviewed:**

**???- I want to know your name, but thanks. ^_^**

**Teenage Crisis- Thy request hath been granted. Enjoy.**

**Sibrael- Yes I know its an interesting team. Part of the reason for the newest entry. Gratci.**

**Secret world- I tried to get it up as soon as possible. Thanks for the review.**

**Takara Makoto- You have been my longest standing reviewer, and as a small thanks, I decided to let you in on what happened to the two characters you mentioned in you're review.**

**Recap:**

"_Then we better shut up so we can get working on a plan to save her," Naruto said, jumping down with Kiri in his arms. His cerulean eyes glanced at Hinata, then to the girl as the Hyuuga heiress's eyes rew concerned. The younger girl's cheeks were flushed heavily, and her skin was covered with a sheen of sweat._

"_Indeed." Itachi agreed, staring at the two as his eyes narrowed. So… there was another demon host as well. Saving the information, he studied the chakra flow. Nekomata, it seemed, had finally resurfaced. And it was her prescience that was making the child sick._

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

_Flinching away from his touch as he reached out to touch her face, Yichi turned away. Withdrawing, Torin motioned to his guards. "Put chakra restraints on her and then let her loose," he ordered. "And keep an eye on her."_

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

_As it slowly retreated, she got to her feet. She could feel that her chakra reserves had been replenished sufficiently for a fight. "Let's go kill this bastard." She murmured feeling the power of her Yakamichi. Summoning the brilliant red bands, the kunoichi sent them slashing for the door. A hand suddenly seized her shoulder, putting pressure on the seal so that it bled. She sank to her knees as the acidic like feeling continued to burn in her shoulder as Torin smiled wickedly. "Sadly, my parents were married," he mused. "Now… what was it that you were saying a moment ago? Something about killing me? I doubt you can even move."_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"She needs to be sealed." Itachi stated.

"What?"

"The child. She is sick because of the Nibi's prescience within her body. Her frame is too young to handle the cat's chakra unsealed," Itachi replied. "The Unholy Fire, as the Akatsuki calls it, is what is making her fever so dangerous. It is likely that she has not woken because she is battling the cat for dominance."

Hinata turned to Kiri as Naruto set her down. Her nearly white eyes scanned over the girls system. There were traces of another color within the girl's network, but it was difficult to see the navy against the black. Laying her hand on the girls forehead, she mentally counted to five before placing the hand against her own wrist. It was hot, dangerously so. "Neji…"

He shook his head, eyes closing. "None of us have the potential to seal. Hiashi never taught myself or my cousin that art. I can tell that you, Uchiha-san, do not either," he stated cooly.

"He doesn't. But I can," a quiet voice replied as a breeze swept through the area and the leaves swirled.

Itachi's eyes turned slowly to face the Sharingan weilder, his gaze like ice. "Kakashi Hatake… the copy ninja," he mused, almost to himself. "I was not aware that you had managed to steal any sealing jutsu."

Ignoring the Uchiha's subtle remark, Kakashi turned to Hinata, his gray eye serious as he knelt to examine Kiri. Checking her vitals and heart rate, he sighed before shaking his head. "I don't think that sealing her at this point would be wise. Her body is under a lot of tension and sealing her now could put her life in more danger. However, the potential of the cat demon winning dominance is a worse threat, because Neko-mata has equal destructive power to the nine tails."

"Then she has to be sealed." Neji said bluntly.

Kakashi nodded. "With a tetrahedral at the very least. Give her to me, and I will take care of that. You all start discussing a plan to get back Sakura," he ordered. As Hinata nodded, Kakashi scooped the unconscious Kiri into his arms and then vanished.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"You're power is pathetic… you'll never be able to fight the effects of the Akaidetsu, even with you're healing abilities. But I am willing to make a deal, Sakura."

She stared at him through eyes like stone. "What deal could you possibly offer me that I would accept?"

"How about one that guarantees Yichi's life?" Torin replied with a wicked grin, his eyes boring into her own as the pain in her back fluxed worse making her flinch before removing his hand. As the skin slowly rehealed to a raw state, he paced the cell. "You see, I know a bit more about Konoha than even the Akatsuki could guess. And I know that there is something you've been hiding from everyone, even the other Leaf ninja."

Shivering as the cold air struck her exposed mark, Sakura shook her head stubbornly as her eyes closed. She knew exactly what he was talking about, oh god, she knew. Very few people had learned about it, her own knowledge had been a mistake. But it had been developed by the only other person who knew, and she was dead. Lips tightening defiantly, Sakura replied quietly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

His hand lashed out suddenly catching her against the cheek sharply, leaving a red imprint. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the floor blankly. He'd.. slapped… her? Torin's gaze was like twin black nights as he pinned her down with his gaze. "Lying will get you no where. Tell me about it."

"There is nothing to tell, I don't know what you are talking about," she said calmly. She could not give up that which had the potential to destroy them, to put the world in a darker place than it was now. No, she would not dishonor herself or the secret.

"Then suffer." Torin spat. And then the blinding pain began once more. She bit her lip until blood ran out leaving a copper taste in her mouth as she held in the silent scream for mercy. Her body jerck slightly as her back arched in agony. Her eyes remained closed, holding in the water which threatened to spill down her cheeks like liquid crystals as her back was coated in chrisom ribbons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

"Kakai-sesu," Kiri whispered softly as she opened her eyes. The young girl's clouded red eyes had seen nothing since the time of her birth, but some said that she had gained another kind of sight.

"Yes Kiri," he answered, continuing the mark the kanji's in blood among the sealing rings.

"Is Sakura-san alright?" she asked quietly, her face turning to where the copy ninja kneeled.

Kakashi sighed as he completed the set of kanji's. His face seemed aged, tired. "I'm not sure Kiri," he replied. "She disappeared and we haven't been able to get any information on her. She may be dead-"

"She's in pain," Kiri said, her clouded eyes dark and reflected controlled sorrow "I can feel her. She's screaming... but he won't stop. Torin won't stop."

The copy ninja turned to study the young kunoichi, his sharigan eye meeting the clouded red levelly, calculating. He had received a scroll with the details on the mission that Itachi had asked for their assistance with; Torin's name had been mentioned. But he knew there was no way the blind girl could have read the scroll. So where had she gotten the name? The truth about Sakura's condition was unknown, but he knew the Akaidetsu well. They were sadists. "I'm sure Sakura is fine," he replied levelly as he walked over to her.

"I don't think she is…" she whispered before sighing as he placed a hand at her lower back.

"This will hurt Kiri. But it will stop Nekomata," Kakashi warned before pulsing his chakra through the seal pulling in the kanji's to box in and then seal off the demon cats chakra. The girl let out a soft moan of pain before falling unconscious. Picking her up, he readjusted her clothing before putting the small girl on his back, the words burning into his mind. _"What sense allows her to feel that…"_ he thought. _"How can she sense someone who is so far away and know a name she had never heard before?"_

Kakashi silently entered the camp meeting the Hyuuga's curious gazes. They were the best at reading people, and Hinata was able to read him better than her cousin now. "What is wrong, Hatake-san?"

"Did either of you mention the name Torin to Kiri?"

Neji shook his head as the others did like wise, staring at the copy ninja. Where was he taking this?

"She knew who he was. And more importantly, she knew that Sakura was with him."

Hinata's lilac gaze flickered to the forest floor, darkly considering its patterns as Itachi's eyes flickered to her. Her hands were tightened to fists at her knees, and she sat too straightly. "Hinata?" he questioned quietly. He could tell that her mind was remembering something, something that she wanted to forget.

"It's nothing."

"If it is nothing, than I will personally extract it," Neji threatened as his white eyes activated.

"You wouldn't dare," she snapped, her byakuugan activating as she challenged him.

"Are you willing to test the theory?" he returned coldly.

The usual warmth of her gaze was forsaken for ice as she stared him down. "Absolutely."

**R&R…. lol This is a horrible cliff hanger, I know, but I'm curious to see what you think.**


	4. A Hyuuga's Silence

**Author's Note: My disclaimer is at the beginning, enough said. Special Thanks to:**

**Takara Makoto- Lol… you'll see what the ice cube will do shortly. xD**

**Daianta- I'm sorry for the cliffy, but their necessary to staff of writers block.**

**Freedomwings26-To the first question:good. To the second: I can't tell you. As to the third: Of course. Who would want to kill off the number 1 Hyperactive ninja. ******** Though I did consider leaving him dead in the beginning.**

**countess licia- We'll see. I get irriated with all his 'yeah'ing. But perhaps.**

**Now… to ease your curiousity and save myself from being lynched here is the next part. If you can guess what is going to happen next I will give you a small preview in my reply to your review. ; )**

**Recap:**

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

"_You see, I know a bit more about Konoha than even the Akatsuki could guess. And I know that there is something you've been hiding from everyone, even the other Leaf ninja."_

_She knew exactly what he was talking about, oh god, she knew. Lips tightening defiantly, Sakura replied quietly, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Torin's gaze was like twin black nights as he pinned her down with his gaze. "Lying will get you no where. Tell me about it."_

"_There is nothing to tell, I don't know what you are talking about," she said calmly. She could not give up that which had the potential to destroy them, to put the world in a darker place than it was now. _

"_Then suffer." Torin spat. She bit her lip until blood ran out leaving a copper taste in her mouth as she held in the silent scream for mercy. Her body jerck slightly as her back arched in agony. Her eyes remained closed, holding in the water which threatened to spill down her cheeks like liquid crystals as her back was coated in chrisom ribbons._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~_

"_It's nothing."_

"_If it is nothing, than I will personally extract it," Neji threatened as his white eyes activated._

"_You wouldn't dare," she snapped, her byakuugan activating as she challenged him._

"_Are you willing to test the theory?" he returned coldly._

_The usual warmth of her gaze was forsaken for ice as she stared him down. "Absolutely."_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Hinata's eyes never left her cousin as he got to his feet, facing her. The cold gaze in his eyes reminded her of the chunin exams many years prior, but that only served to make her anger colder. She was not going to allow him to take her memories when they weren't to be shared. Sakura and herself had many, many things that they had experienced together, all of which she had kept silent about.

"Neji, why are you so persistent," she snapped coldly.

"Why are you so afraid to let me see?" Neji returned icily his fingers narrowing into claw like points. Extracting memories was not something he enjoyed, much less from an unwilling ninja. Because he often received more than he had bargained for, a back wash to the Memory Extraction Jutsu that the Hyuuga had mastered after spending some time with the Yamanaka's.

Her lilac eyes darkened. "You don't need to know, Neji. Please trust me on this." Her words were soft, a plea concealed in them.

"Icecube, just let her be," Naruto said with a sigh as he rubbed his temples.

Hinata's gaze flickered to him, thanks shining in her eyes. And in that opportune moment, Neji struck strait to her temple as he closed his eyes.

**Flash Back**

"_Sakura… are you sure about this?" Hinata asked hesitantly, staring at the tiles before them. "A jutsu like this could have serious repercussions."_

"_Hinata.. if I were frightened of the repercussions, I wouldn't be using it," she replied, chuckling softly._

_Worry made Hinata study her friends anxious gaze pensively, her eyes reading something more in the girl's movements. The Akatsuki had been on their trail for days, forcing them to split up from the main group. They simply could not slow down the others with Kiri slowly getting sicker. Sakura felt it was her responsibility now that neither Shikamaru or Temari was alive. And she had been there to witness the pink haired medic's fight for life against Sasuke. _

_The green eyes had not sparkled the same for some time now, and silently, Hinata had worried about it. Her fingers stretched out to brush the medic's shoulders. "Sakura… I know you are worried about the Akatsuki that have been following us. But really, you shouldn't rush this Sakura."_

_As Neji watched from the sidelines, the medic nodded and began the string of hand signs. They were blurred with their speed, perfect and yet unreadable to his eyes. Chakra began to build around her and then something wrenched him past as he turned to see furious lilac eyes staring at him._

_Time seemed to fast forward and then he turned as he saw black cloaked figures appear. A lilac flash disappeared… but the red was overtaken. _

_**End Flash back**_

Wrenching his arm free, Neji was startled to find his cousins hand around his wrist. Her eyes were cold, but held a small glimmer of dark satisfaction. She had been the disruption that fast forwarded through the memory. "What was the technique?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Now both Uchiha's gaze's narrowed. Their sharigan could see by the shifting of her body that she was not telling them the truth. But Itachi and Kakashi alike knew that it would be unwise to continue delaying the search. "Let's get moving." Itachi said before the Hyuuga prodigy could argue. "We can discuss memories later, when everyone is feeling honest."

With that he stepped into the branches and then leaped to the next tree. One at a time, the others followed. Naruto's cerulean gaze saw the regret reflecting in Hinata's eyes. Disappointment shone in his own as he jumped up and then set off after the others. Clutching her heart pendant in her fist, Hinata stared at the ground a moment longer before following them behind tears silently tracing down her cheeks. But to the others eyes, she seemed perfectly fine.

Kiri stirred slowly as her pale red eyes opened to stare up into her oldest sensei's face. "Even the lilacs weep today," she whispered softly. "And the cherry blossoms remain closed, as if they have fallen asleep and not woken up to the sun's shining gaze."

Kakashi merely nodded, slowly shifting the girl to his back. His bright chrisom eyes stared over at the flowers as the lilacs petals slowly drifted to the ground, leaving the stems bare for the world to see. Just as the secrets would soon be revealed. "But they will… they are resilient… just as the dandelions of summer." He finally replied.

"Until the cold bites them all to freezing dust…" Kiri whispered ominously before passing out once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yichi walked through the base silently, her bare feet making no noise against the tiles. She was certain that Sakura was around; her mark throbbed dully whenever she passed this part of the base. So for the past hour she had been wandering these twining passages. Her eyes glanced into many of the cells through the one way genjutsu barrier, feeling her heart sink in disappointment as the cells were empty.

As her breath hitched from a fresh stab of pain, Yichi stopped to grip her mark. There was only three rooms left, at the end of this block, after it, she would rest for a while before trying again. The chakra bonds took a toll on her strength.

Stepping forward, she paused as she felt something collide with her and then throw her back forcibly. Inquisitively, Yichi reached forward with her hand to touch the almost solid feeling barrier before a snap of electricity made her back off. _Sakura must be in that area if Torin sealed it off. But what makes this barrier tick?_ She thought pensively as she popped her knuckles.

Checking over her shoulder, she carefully drew out a seal and set it at the corner. Threading out a small amount of her chakra forming a small hole just big enough for the older girl to slip through. With a small smile, she pulled the seal through with her before turning around and setting off at a run. If she could get to Sakura before Torin got to either herself or the pink kunoichi, then they would have a shot at breaking out. The only other possibility was one that she rather not consider as she thought of Torin's words. "_Everything you do will effect the other. You try anything, and your_ sister_ will be the one who pays for it."_

Little did the kunoichi realize that she had just sprung his trap…

**R&R…**


	5. The Same Line

Author's Note: My disclaimer is at the beginning, enough said. Special Thanks to:

Takara Makoto- You were my only reviewer this time! But thankyou for the critism. And this is the previewer chapter you have been so patiently waiting for. I decided to give yo u section on all three of them. 

Recap:

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Naruto's cerulean gaze saw the regret reflecting in Hinata's eyes. Disappointment shone in his own as he jumped up and then set off after the others. Clutching her heart pendant in her fist, Hinata stared at the ground a moment longer before following them behind tears silently tracing down her cheeks. But to the others eyes, she seemed perfectly fine.

Kiri stirred slowly as her pale red eyes opened to stare up into her oldest sensei's face. "Even the lilacs weep today," she whispered softly. "And the cherry blossoms remain closed, as if they have fallen asleep and not woken up to the sun's shining gaze."

Kakashi merely nodded, slowly shifting the girl to his back. His bright chrisom eyes stared over at the flowers as the lilacs petals slowly drifted to the ground, leaving the stems bare for the world to see. Just as the secrets would soon be revealed. "But they will… they are resilient… just as the dandelions of summer." He finally replied.

"Until the cold bites them all to freezing dust…" Kiri whispered ominously before passing out once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If she could get to Sakura before Torin got to either herself or the pink kunoichi, then they would have a shot at breaking out. The only other possibility was one that she rather not consider as she thought of Torin's words. "Everything you do will effect the other. You try anything, and your sister will be the one who pays for it."

Little did the kunoichi realize that she had just sprung his trap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carefully, Yichi headed through, listening carefully for any sound as the burning in her shoulder grew worse and worse the further she walked through the forbidden section of the prison. Her ears registered several voices as she approached an open door, none of them familiar. Sliding against the wall, she pulled her halo aura tight to her skin as she listened.

"Tch. You'd think he'd just kill them and get it over with," the first, low and guttural voice mumbled.

"It would be easier, but rumor has it he wants something from them.. and he can't get it elsewhere. That's why we kidnapped them in the first place." A second voice argued.

The first voice snorted. "So torture the little bitches until one of them breaks."

A smooth voice interrupted, "But that would be counter productive. They're Akatsuki, Kamile. Akatsuki don't break under torture."

"I disagree, Kabuto… you just need the right methods," the one called Kamile replied.

Turning her head ever so slightly, she could see his pit like gray eyes that reflected steel. Hate seemed to emminate from them, and for a moment, she was pinned under his gaze like a bird. But she also noted a silver haired man with his back to her. "Sakura has been exposed to those 'methods'," he stated dryly. "Else she would not have been rated ANBU among the Leaf Survivors. Yichi… well, let's just say I've had the pleasure of dealing with her before personally."

"Ah… so that explains you're involvement in the Nidaime disappearance. Shame you didn't learn her secret either. Hm. I wish Torin would at least tell us what we are looking to get out of them. It has to be good." Kamile replied flipping his red hair out of his face.

Kabuto smiled. "It is… why don't you tell us about it, Yichi?"

The kunoichi felt her heart freeze as she felt the prickling sensation of a kunai at her neck. "I don't know what you are talking about."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the same line that Hinata repeated through her mind over and over as she stayed towards the back of the group. The look of disappointment in Naruto's eyes… it had hurt the worst. But she knew that Sakura would be enduring much more. Her lilac eyes swept the area as she notices something irregular in the forest around them. As her Byakugan activated, she felt her body react automatically. "Ambush!" she yelled as she purposely missed her footing to fall through the tree branches as a kunai struck the place she would have been.

Itachi's gaze turned dark red as he narrowly avoided the senbon aimed for his head. His eyes narrowed as he saw the line of blood along Kakashi's cheek. The small girl was slowing his reactions and he could not use his hands to fight when he carried her. "Kakashi, let her down. The Nibi's chakra will protect her," Itachi ordered as he shifted his way through several senbon that were peppering the squad from seemingly no where.

Their hidden opponents were fast, nothing like the normal missing ninja's speed, but yet, still slower than he was. He could read the movements as they reached for more senbon but before Itachi's eyes something collided with them. And then the body seemed to be consumed by an invisible flame.

Looking over at Kiri, he saw that the young girl was directing her hands neatly, chakra coating her form as she seemed to throw things of her own without anything coming from her hands. Dropping down to intercept a ninja, Itachi sent a bone crushing kick into the unfortunate mans shoulder, causing him to fall off the tall trees to hit the ground. The snap was all the confirmation needed of his death.

Hinata silently swore as one of the senbon nicked her side, ripping her shirt. Something was messing with her byakugan. She was constantly forced to turn because of the growing dark spot before her main line of vision. As she dropped to the ground level after clashing kunai with two ninja, she angled her head slightly as she kept her back to them, watching. She would use her ultimate defense to throw them off of her and knock them out.

But as she watched them form handsigns and her rotation began, she felt something off in their movements. And then she realized that the ninja were not performing an elemental jutsu… but that of a sealing. "Neji, move!" she ordered as her cousin was about to drop to her defense. But her words were not quick enough.

Neji's palms struck her in the chest as he drove her out of the eight trigrams and onto the ground. His white eyes flashed in surprise as he began a rotation, only to have wires suddenly trap his arms spread eagle as others wound around his calves.

Reacting quickly, Hinata rolled to her feet and shot forward to help her cousin, only to be blocked by a strange black fire that was circling her, forcing her to remain still. But nothing it was touching burned, except that of the living creatures. Backing up slightly as she watched the chakra signitures, she counted fifteen. Three of which now surrounded her. And there appeared to be more in the trees.

Suddenly an echoing shriek pierced her concentration, making the place twist reflect in her byakuugan as images seemed to repeat for ever. Holding her head, she deactivated her sight to stare at the three rain ninja before her all of whom were sharing wicked smiles. "We know you and the Nibi brat have it," one said coldly. "Come with us quietly and your cousin over there will remain alive. Refuse, and you all will die."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura's mind flashed back to the day she had been given the secret. The one day that she had discovered that which ought not ever be told of. For it was a great responsibility. As her eyes closed, she relaxed her mind she caught a flash of a battle scene, of a flurry of black and red beside other familiar faces. Grimancing, she rubbed her temples. It would do no good to dwell on things that might only be true. And she was starting to get a headache. But then she paused as she felt a flicker of chakra. Yichi was near by. She had to be. Getting to her feet, Sakura took a deep breath before charging the chakra to her fist and slamming through the door. Torin had departed around ten minutes prior, he wouldn't hear the clatter, she reasoned as she took off only to be frozen stiff as she found herself staring into yellow, viper like eyes.

**R&R if you want another chapter. No update till I get atleast 3.**


	6. The Trap of His Eyes

**Author's Note: My disclaimer is at the beginning, enough said. Special Thanks to:**

**.Chicii-chan.- I know, and thank you for reviewing. Hopefully this chapter will ease some of the ambiguity as to the pairings.**

**Minniemousemom- That seems to be the question on everyone's mind… and this chapter will answer it.**

**Takara Makoto- My thanks to you for being a constant reviewer, and I'll try not to kill you with cliffies. xD**

**Now. To answer everyone's question as to our mysterious man… read on….**

**Recap:**

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

_Kabuto smiled. "It is… why don't you tell us about it, Yichi?"_

_The kunoichi felt her heart freeze as she felt the prickling sensation of a kunai at her neck. "I don't know what you are talking about."_

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

_Suddenly an echoing shriek pierced her concentration, making the place twist reflect in her byakuugan as images seemed to repeat for ever. Holding her head, she deactivated her sight to stare at the three rain ninja before her all of whom were sharing wicked smiles. "We know you and the Nibi brat have it," one said coldly. "Come with us quietly and your cousin over there will remain alive. Refuse, and you all will die."_

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_Sakura's mind flashed back to the day she had been given the secret. The one day that she had discovered that which ought not ever be told of. For it was a great responsibility. As her eyes closed, she relaxed her mind she caught a flash of a battle scene, of a flurry of black and red beside other familiar faces. Grimancing, she rubbed her temples. It would do no good to dwell on things that might only be true. And she was starting to get a headache. But then she paused as she felt a flicker of chakra. Yichi was near by. She had to be. Getting to her feet, Sakura took a deep breath before charging the chakra to her fist and slamming through the door. Torin had departed around ten minutes prior, he wouldn't hear the clatter, she reasoned as she took off only to be frozen stiff as she found herself staring into yellow, viper like eyes._

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

"What are you doing in the base?" the young man asked calmly, his yellow eyes sweeping over her form thoughtfully. "I do not believe that I have ever seen you here before."

Sakura stared at him, unable to calm the shock running through her system. The eyes seemed to hold her down in place so that her body could not move, but yet, she new by his appearance that he was not Orochimaru. The snake sanin had been killed and confirmed dead. Moreso, he had never spoken in a clear tone. "I was brought here," she said, stuttering over her words. A small flash in her mind thought that he appeared very much like Itachi, except with eyes of gold instead of rubies.

The youngman's calm tone was slightly interested, accepting instead of condemning. "I see," he replied with a kind smile. "It is easy to get lost in the twisting and turning passages. Is there a specific place you were hoping to go?"

"Yes," she replied, utilizing her ANBU training. This could easily get her where she needed to go, and then she would be able to help Yichi. "I was hoping to locate my sister. She and I are a bit… directionally challenged in new places. I left her at the entrance and I just haven't been able to find my way back."

He smiled slightly wider, his golden eyes appearing thoughtful. "You must be the guests Torin was expecting. I'll take you to the entrance then, and then we can head to where ever you're rooms are," he said, turning to walk down a hall as he gestured for her to follow. As she caught up with him, he nodded to her. "I am Niro, by the way. Niomaru."

Sakura smiled in return. "My name is Sakura… it's a pleasure to meet you."

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

Hinata took a deep breath. "Alright, so I do. But taking me won't do any good," she said as she slowly doffed her lilac sweatshirt.

She smiled bitterly as breath caught in each of the ninja's throat, save for Kiri who mere looked on with a grim expression. Bright black swirls starkly contrasted to her pale skin, but even more so was the lilac gem that rested at her left shoulder. It glimmered slightly in the light, but yet held no glow.

Neji's eyes were perhaps the widest. Even with his Byakuugan, he had never noticed. But as he looked at it, he know what it was, and that there was no way to remove it. Turning as he saw the demon girl likewise shed her outer shirt, he noticed the red stone that rested at the back of her neck, with the same swirling designs. They each had the same mark.

The enemy ninja gave a slight 'hm.' as the leader looked at each girl. "So that is the Aoi…" he mused coldly drawing a kunai. "Turn around."

Obeying him, Hinata paused as her lilac eyes narrowed. Something was off in the situation. Looking at each of her team mates, she noticed Itachi was missing. And then she remembered. Kiri's mark was not red. It was black. But as she located the swirling red eyes, she knew that there was nothing that could be done. "You learned what you wanted. Release the genjutsu," she said quietly, her voice full of malice as she felt a burn of hate in her chest.

As the scene slowly faded, she fell to her knees with a sense of vertigo. Naruto reached out to replace her sweatshirt around her. She was being carried in his arms. Yet she refused to even look at him as her pale cheeks were stained with a flush of anger. "You bastard," she whispered venomously at Itachi. How could she have been so stupid as to fall into the trap of his eyes?

With a mere 'hn' Itachi continued on. His mind was focused on what had been revealed in the genjutsu. The only thing that mattered was getting Sakura back. Yet as he stepped on a branch, he felt a dim flash of memory over the mental connection. And it made his eyes darken in fury.

He could hear each of her thoughts, and it was enough to drive him mad. But the stoic Uchiha merely continued on, his feet hitting each branch with a new sense of urgency. She was his alone, and he would not allow his enemy to take her from him. With a slight pause he wondered when he had assumed that possessiveness. And yet he had no answer.

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

"Come now, you don't know anything?" Kabuto purred as he pushed Yichi into the room. "Nothing what so ever?"

"No. I merely know its name," she replied, staring at each of them. Kamille's storm like eyes narrowed in disbelief and he rose to his feet. Approching the kunoichi, he drew out four senbon that glinted wickedly in the dim light.

"Let's play a game, Yichi…"


	7. Escape and Distractions

**Author's Note: My disclaimer is at the beginning, enough said.**

**I am feeling in a good mood as of late, so I have decided to do an extra long "1 and a 1/2" chapter. I didn't have room to title it completely, but its called "Hidden Faces and Impending Trouble."**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Takara Makoto:****He's supposed to. Lol**

**Minniemousemom****: Thanks.**

**Recap:**

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

_He smiled slightly wider, his golden eyes appearing thoughtful. "You must be the guests Torin was expecting. I'll take you to the entrance then, and then we can head to where ever you're rooms are," he said, turning to walk down a hall as he gestured for her to follow. As she caught up with him, he nodded to her. "I am Niro, by the way. Niomaru."_

_Sakura smiled in return. "My name is Sakura… it's a pleasure to meet you."_

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

"_You learned what you wanted. Release the genjutsu," she said quietly, her voice full of malice as she felt a burn of hate in her chest…._

_With a mere 'hn' Itachi continued on. His mind was focused on what had been revealed in the genjutsu. The only thing that mattered was getting Sakura back. Yet as he stepped on a branch, he felt a dim flash of memory over the mental connection. And it made his eyes darken in fury. _

_He could hear each of her thoughts, and it was enough to drive him mad. But the stoic Uchiha merely continued on, his feet hitting each branch with a new sense of urgency. She was his alone, and he would not allow his enemy to take her from him. With a slight pause he wondered when he had assumed that possessiveness. And yet he had no answer._

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

"_Come now, you don't know anything?" Kabuto purred as he pushed Yichi into the room. "Nothing what so ever?"_

"_No. I merely know its name," she replied, staring at each of them. Kamille's storm like eyes narrowed in disbelief and he rose to his feet. Approaching the kunoichi, he drew out four senbon that glinted wickedly in the dim light._

"_Let's play a game, Yichi…"_

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

"I don't play games with criminals," Yichi replied acidly as she stared down Kamile with more than just a hint of malice reflecting in her lilac gaze. She could feel her chakra beginning to respond to her fury, and it was not a pleasant sensation with the chakra restraints melting against her skin. Yakamichi chakra melted everything, metal was no exception. The only problem aws that it was only melting by degrees because it drained the majority of the burning chakra.

"How odd… I seem to recall you playing several drinking games with our dear friends in the Akatsuki…."

Kamile's eyes flitted to the man behind her as he shifted sharply, bringing what felt like a full chakra scapel through the vertebre of her spine. As she felt to the ground, losing control of her legs, Yichi cursed the ninja to hell and back.

As she felt Kabuto's arms catch her from behind, Yichi thrashed until a low growl reached her ears. "God damn it. Stop f-ing struggling bitch. We're trying to get you out of here."

Freezing as she recognized the tone of voice, Yichi felt a small flash of hope. There was only one ninja who could curse in that string. Allowing him to set her down, she glared at each of them irritably. There was a small pause as she noted the fact that the storm gray of Kamile's fingers moved stiffly for one who was human. Except she could feel with familiarity that he was not. Sasori and Hidan, it seemed had infiltrated Torin's base.

"You are so dead…." She whispered icily. "Leadersama will probably kill both of you for letting that-"

Hidan cut her off. "We were out on a f-ing mission. Which was s-ty by the way. And Leadersama already gave us a whole haul over for not recognizing that there were duplicates when Itachi and Kisame were out. Besides, I'm immortal bitch."

"You won't be when I'm done," she vowed as "Kamile" hefted her onto his shoulder. Hidan, disguised as Kabuto chuckled dryly.

"Bitch, I'd love to see you try. But first, let's find the pink bitch and then get out of this god damn shit hole."

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

Sakura followed Niomaru cautiously. Something in her senses was warning her that there was something off in the way that he had immediately accepted her story, in the way that he casually chatted with her. The uncomfortable feeling that she had experienced when Itachi was irritated was very similar to what she sensed now. But she silenced that thought. It was probably only her… guilt. And she could read something more in his eyes, despite their masked sparkle.

As a flicker caught her eyes, Sakrua twisted sharply into a defensive stance as she stared down the stone hallway. But no one was there. Sweeping it over with her eyes, she slowly relaxed into a normal stance. Ignoring her guide's questioning stare, she turned back and they began once again through the halls.

The base was far more extensive than she had initially realized. Several passages crossed with theirs and continued past the point where Sakura could find the end. More so, the one that they were walking through twisted and turned endlessly. It had similar qualities to Orochimaru's former base. Which, she reasoned, it could very well be.

As they finally reached the end of the hall, where it formed a "T" with another, Niomaru paused. "I don't see her. Do you think she went off somewhere?" he asked.

"More than likely. I'll send out a chakra pulse and then she should come here," Sakura replied charging her chakra to send out a pulse through the base of her Yakamichi. Torin, if he was around, wouldn't recognize it because it was stronger than the chakra that she usually used in her battles.

But there was no answer, despite the fact that she could feel the sensation of Yichi's chakra. It was close enough that the pulse should have reached her, but she had never felt it connect. And if her sister was close, she would have responded or at least connected with it.

"She doesn't appear to be in the base," Sakura said with a frown as Niomaru's eyes flicked to her. "Perhaps she went out to get some air. She doesn't enjoy being trapped of-"

Sakura froze as she felt the slick, snake like feel of his chakra. He had concealed it before, she realized with a sinking feeling. And she had underestimated him. Turning to stare at the walls, she thoughtfully counted the tiles across the floor. There was no clear number from the floor to the wall. Her medic mind registered it before she even had to say the words. "Genjutsu."

"Precisely." Niomaru replied, his golden eyes glittering with a small challenge. "The question, however remains if this is the genjutsu… or if were you were was."

Staring at the vibrant gold eyes she watched as Torin's face molded into Niomaru's features sot that the man before her was a strange mix of the two. "This hall is a genjutsu. Your appearance is not," she answered. "That's why I can't sense my sister." Forming seals, she released it to reveal the truth.

He smirked, twirling a kunai over his elongated fingers. "Exactly. I've personally made it so that you cannot sense each other. Because what would the fun be in that if you could communicate?"

Yet as he spoke, Sakura felt a faint pulse strike her feet, twirling up around her. It was a vibrant lilac chakra, and only one kunoichi could produce it. Her eyes widened as she stared at the walls around her and then she acted on split second decision. If Yichi could pulse her chakra there was a chance that the girl might be able to get out. Sending a reply pulse of fighting energy as a warning, Sakura lunged for Torin, pulling out a kunai. She would just have to distract him.

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

Itachi's feet were methodical as he continued through the forest towards the hideout he knew. If Torin was not there, then someone who knew where he was would be. The S-class criminal was a creature of habit, a fact that would lead to his down fall. His irritation was plain as the group continued through the outcropping of trees towards the mountain sides. He had not expected to be carting so many extra people. If it were only himself and the Kyuubi container, than the journey would be taking half as long.

Yet as he thought of this, his foot stumbled and he had to flip to make it to the next branch. A flick of his eyes noted that Hinata had grabbed her shoulder and that the demon girl was biting her lip. So… they had felt the flux as well. "Sakura has been enganged in battle," Itachi stated as the two girls nodded.

"With Torin," Kiri confirmed, her eyes dark. "But something is up. I can feel her… but I'm picking up someone else too. Its kind of a lilac like chakra, not light like Hinata's, but silvery almost. And dark."

"Yichi," Itachi supplied as Neji looked at him sharply. "A… partner… of Sakura's. She is the former Mizukage and a Yakamichi, hense the odd color to her chakra."

Kiri flinched. "It's stronger too. Closer at least. And it's slightly off, not battle flared but more of a caution."

"Meaning that she is expecting a battle," Neji surmised. "We need to be ready incase any ninja have been alerted around us. Hinata and I will activate our Byakuugan to keep a watch for the others or anyone else."

"The Nibi host should stay with Kakashi, as her skills are limited," Itachi said impasse as they continued. "Any ninja are to be left for myself and the ky- Naruto to handle."

As the other ninja nodded, Itachi set his sights ahead. Their feet moved at a double pace as they moved to take on whatever was coming their way.

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_


	8. His Rebirth

**Author's Note: My disclaimer is at the beginning, enough said.**

**I have had trouble with my inspiration as of late, but I have been working gradually on this fight scene. This is your special double chapter as I am not cruel enough to give you another cliffy… or am I? Read and decide for yourselves. **

**Special Thanks to:**

**Takara Makoto:**** Thank ye! And I hope this knocks your socks off.**

**Minniemousemom****: I don't know about kissing his arc… but you'll see. ;)**

**Lady Rea: **** I am glad you like it, and here is your wish.**

**Recap:**

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

"_Besides, I'm immortal bitch."_

"_You won't be when I'm done," she vowed as "Kamile"(Sasori) hefted her onto his shoulder. Hidan, disguised as Kabuto chuckled dryly. _

"_Bitch, I'd love to see you try. But first, let's find the pink bitch and then get out of this god damn shit hole."_

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

_Torin smirked, twirling a kunai over his elongated fingers. "Exactly. I've personally made it so that you cannot sense each other. Because what would the fun be in that if you could communicate?" _

_Yet as he spoke, Sakura felt a faint pulse strike her feet, twirling up around her. It was a vibrant lilac chakra, and only one kunoichi could produce it. Her eyes widened as she stared at the walls around her and then she acted on split second decision. If Yichi could pulse her chakra there was a chance that the girl might be able to get out. Sending a reply pulse of fighting energy as a warning, Sakura lunged for Torin, pulling out a kunai. She would just have to distract him._

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

_As the other ninja nodded, Itachi set his sights ahead. Their feet moved at a double pace as they moved to take on whatever was coming their way._

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Two Akatsuki up ah… no three. They're carrying the third, a girl."

"Describe them," Itachi ordered. "It could be a ruse to make us drop our guard."

"One silver hair with a scythe. One red haired, no apparent weapons, but a level concentration of chakra at the fingertips. The third is silver haired, but a girl, she appears to have lilac black chakra that is sealed within her on her back and arms, but it continually moves," Neji replied quickly studying each as Hinata nodded in confirmation. "No enemy ninja besides."

Itachi's gaze grew darkly thoughtful as he stared ahead, his logical mind racing. Hidan and Sasori must have been sent by the leader while Itachi was supposed to be searching for the kyuubi. They had gotten Yichi. But Sakura was not with them. Meaning that she was likely to be dead, a thought he did not relish. A shadow of doubt was beginning to cross his mind. Had he overestimated the kuniochi's abilities to survive because his own eyes were growing weaker? Or had he underestimated the hate that Torin stored for him? _Why are you attatched?_ His conscious scorned. _You are above such… meaningless things._ But his soul disagreed. _You see something in her. Something that tweaks your interest. And how can I not be attracted to the only one who had suffered your same fate? You have changed to something more than the man you were._

Pausing sharply on a branch, Itachi held up his hand and the entire group paused. "It would not be wise to continue until Hidan reaches us. They do not have any doujutsu to inform them that we are not enemies," he explained quietly to the others.

There was a rustling and then two kunai shot for Itachi's head. Catching them neatly, he turned them to the side easily and sent them thudding into trees. His bright chrisom eyes glared at the figures as they landed on the branches across from them. "Fancy seeing you here," Hidan mused. "And the kyuubi brat as well-"

"Time is short," Itachi stated quietly, a darker undertone silencing the Jashinist. "Where is Sakura?"

Yichi's eyes met his silently and Hinata's glanced to the ground as she gripped her shoulder. The Yakamichi's eyes were full of pain, reflecting boundless sorrow that would never be healed. "We don't know. Her chakra signature was not in the base as it should have been. There was one burst, that was all. Itachi. She cannot hold off against Torin. Once he finds I am gone, he will kill her," Yichi said bluntly, her chakra flaring. "You have to reach her before then."

"We will go with you," Naruto declared steadily. "To hold off the enemy while you go after Sakura."

"There isn't time-" Itachi growled before Kakashi cut him off.

"Naruto is a demon host. He will be unaffected by the Akadetsu's abilities," the copy ninja pointed out. "They can provide a decent offense. Hinata can locate Sakura's chakra through the base. You will lose more time if you have to fight off enemies while on your way. Seconds often count in battle."

Chrisom eyes narrowing darkly, Itachi stared down the team. "The Hyuuga girl, Naruto, no one else." He agreed unhappily. "But keep up." Taking off faster than before, he felt his anger bubble to the surface steadily, cementing the emotionless expression while his eyes roared flames of rage. No one would be able to stop him; and the devil would take those who tried.

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

Sakura's kunai slashed out to hit nothing as she was forced to roll to the side to avoid the punishing blow that had been aimed for her head. Her lets reacted instantly to pull a sweep kick that he jumped up before bringing his heel down to attempt a smashing blow to her guard. Avoiding the kick narrowly as she side stepped, she twisted a kick back to strike him lightly in the back as she let out a snarl of frustration.

Infusing her kicks with chakra as she went after him again, the young girl narrowly ducked the replying slash from his kunai before she struck once more for his rib cage. Allowing a small smile of satisfaction to grace her lips as a crack was heard from his chest, Sakura followed the punch through. But before her body could clear, his fingers brushed the side of her mark, and instantly pain burned through out her entire body. Coughing, she felt the coppery taste of blood invade her mouth as she sharply sidestepped.

Flaring the chakra throughout her back, Sakura brought it winding down her arms as she backed off with a neat spring off the walls as she took off towards the entrance. Her fighting style required room, and in the cramped halls she knew there was no chance she could win. Pushing her feet faster, she reflected that she could not allow him to touch her again if she wished to survive this fight.

Neatly she whipped around a corner and slammed her fist into the door to send it blasting off its hinges. Her wings burst from her back in the same moment, slashing down to propel her through at uncharted speeds. Twisting on to her back, she sent a heavy chakra lashing after Torin as she sailed in before darting up. Not pausing to see how he dodged, the kunoichi allowed her chakra to seep around her in an aura as she pulled up each reserve of chakra. The stress on her body sent pain down her spine, but ignored the burning sensations as she felt her chakra swell like a tarp being filled with rain. Forcing her mind to focus as she felt the pain reverberating through her system, she took a deep breath before opening her eyes as her entire chakra network went black and rage clouded her mind.

The Yakamichi had two techniques that were considered forbidden, and could only be activated in battle. Some never obtained their dark power. Others could only access one aspect of it. But regardless of the amount that one obtained, the Yakamichi Rage abilities came at a dire cost. For both the usual Rage and the Dark Rage required pain and only once the pain was consuming could they reach their full potential. But the return for such limitless energy was the strain that slowed the body's ability to heal from the wounds.

As the power with her swelled to a breaking point, Sakura felt chakra pooling in her hands as she thought of her sister, of the pain that they had each been put through. Slashing down once more with the cords using her will, Sakura's black eyes narrowed as his formed flickered then vanished.

Her eyes looked over to the side as she noticed a flicker moving up the wall towards what could only be a hinderance to her. With her black wings beating furiously, she swooped through the air like a harpy from hell as she drew level with him, racing him up the stone surface against gravity as her eyes finally picked out the red orb that hung there. _That must be what he is going after. It's of chakra from the looks of it. Which means I had better not touch it._ Her mind deducted as her wings let out a flurry of strong beats that sent her rocketing upwards at a quicker rate. The orb of her own chakra she stretched out carefully into a net. Firing it upwards, she manipulated it to surround the orb with her burning power as she then felt the prescience behind her flare.

Dropping back down now that she had rendered the threat useless, Sakura's emerald eyes connected with gold as they each dropped off the edge of the wall. Time stood still for the briefest moment. And then they were falling. Twisting, kicking, blocking and using the wall for leverage the two became blurs as each relied on instinct to carry them through the dangerous dance with death. For one hit would change everything.

As the ground steadily drew nearer, the two ninja still did not slow their descent. Sending two quick jabs for his torso, Sakura flinched as a kick connected with her guard. Rebounding off the near wall, she sent a punishing blow for his torso. But as her kick was about to reach his chest, his hand shot out to seize her ankle and jerked sharply whiplashing her momentum harshly down. The ground connected sharply with her back leaving her winded as she let out a small cry of pain.

The black wings at her back shattered into chakra shards, scattering at the impact. But that was nothing comparing the blood that was flowing down her shoulders and back. For every place that her bloodlines chakra dwelt felt as if it were being coated in acid while blood cascaded down her back and arms. Yet she did not scream despite the agony coating her body because in her mind; she knew that it was what he wanted. He hated Itachi. But he could not bring his pain down upon the head of the Uchiha. So he had sufficed in putting the torture on her head, the one thing he had recognized that the Uchiha coveted above all else.

Her mind was loathe to consider the fact that Itachi had, in a way, owned her during her brief stay in the Akatsuki prison. But a small corner of her heart warmed at the thought of it, of the rare smile she had seen on his lips when he watched her sleep or of the commanding tone he used that still held a bit of warmth in it as he had ordered her to comply with what he said. It was for that Itachi Uchiha that she now suffered in silence. It was the only thing she could do for him, the one thing that she could not explain her reasoning for. But the longer she withheld, the warmer the feeling in her chest became. _How could I not have seen it earlier? Why did I not recognize it sooner, when I had the chance for it to flourish or fall? Why must it be now, here, at the end that I now recognize the one thing that I never lost…._ She thought as she stared at the ceiling, her vision fading in and out of the black unconscious as her aura flickered.

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

_Why do I care about this kunoichi?_ Itachi thought to himself, continuing to inflict death upon those who dared stared in his way. The kyuubi and Hyuuga girl fought by his side, but he did not see them as he continued towards his only objective. _Why is she worth my life? How could she have touched the heart I do not have during the period of my blackest denial? What will I become if I allow her to die for something that never involved her? I cannot contain her. But I cannot allow her to disappear._

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

Torin watched the kunoichi darkly. Her struggles to retain consciousness to him were a sign of how pathetic she truly was. "Hn. You're so weak that you cannot even accept defeat. Tell me, Kuniochi, what makes your will so strong?" His foot slammed into her side cruely, sending her body skidding across the stone tile. "Do you deny your own incompetence? You never would be able to defeat me when the one thing you rely on is my greatest strength."

"You have no strength within the hate you carry. For it will be that hate which will destroy you. For though emotions are your weakness, they are my greatest power. And the power that you never have control over," she said with a cough as she gripped her side, staring at him defiently. "The hate you carry is the reason you cannot defeat Itachi Uchiha."

Rage darkened his golden orbs to near amber as punishing blows rained down upon the kunoichi's form mercilessly. "I will defeat him!" Torin screamed as he continued to beat her helpless form. "You pathetic girl, you know nothing of my power!"

A low gasp escaped her lips as she took the damage, unable to even guard as his fists slammed into her repeatedly and his bloodline burned her internally outwards. The black form of bruises already begin created stood out plainly against her skin as she slowly felt her mind slip into the peace of unconsciousness.

Pausing in his anger as he saw her eyes close, Torin sent her form slamming into the wall disgustedly as he gripped her throat tightly and drew a kunai from his pouch. What made this kunoichi fight, his mind wondered as he stared at her peaceful expression. Why did she not scream under the tortures that had broken interrogation hardened ninja?

A breath of wind passed across the room as he set the kunai at her throat, and then a malicious deep voice met his ears. By habit, he turned to eye the intruder. And then he was falling into a world of black and red. "Tsukuyomi: A Thousand Deaths."

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

Itachi felt a sneer of contempt escape him as he watched the body fall limply to the ground, blood slowly pooling along the ground. Torin's eyes were open, his expression shocked as he lay in death. The pain he had inflicted had been returned to him a thousand times, and Itachi drew dark satisfaction from watching as his enemy die within the genjutsu world. But his mind now turned to other matters as he viewed the pink haired woman that lay on the ground surrounded by a green glow.

The Hyuuga heiress was pouring her chakra into the healing as she gradually stabilized his unconscious prized woman. The wounds were slowly fading from her face, and her breathing was steadier. But the marks on her back and arms could not be healed to their original state; scars had taken the place of the skin. As Hinata slowly nodded and then vanished to find Naruto, Itachi reached down to pick her up. Placing his hand at the mark on her neck, he slowly channeled his own chakra into her mind.

She shifted slowly, stirring as she gazed into his coal black eyes with her viridian green. "I'm sorry," she whispered as tears filled her vision. "I tried so hard. But I knew I wasn't going to make it."

"Sakura… you did," Itachi replied softly. Staring at her with a small smirk on his lips, he stroked the light pink hair from her face. "I am not an illusion."

Seeing the disbelief meld into her innocent emerald eyes, Itachi felt a compulsion run through him. And without a thought, he leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. His voice was like a gentle rolling wind as he held her tightly as the crystal tears slowly drifted over her cheeks. "I do not know when you became part of me, Sakura Haruno. But I know that I will never allow you to be taken from me again." And then he silenced her sobs with a gentle, but passionate kiss.

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

**And you think its over…. You should know me better than that. R&R**


	9. The Begining of Their End

**Author's Note: My disclaimer is at the beginning, enough said.**

**Sadly, this is the last chapter in His rebirth... but read the notes at the bottom, for this tale is far from done. **

**Special Thanks to:**

**Takara Makoto:**** Thank you. This is awesome that you review so much.**

**Sleepingitasakufangirl:**** Thanks. ^^ And I know, I'm thankful it isn't either.**

**Minniemousemom:**** Thank you to you too, and I'm glad I could get an "Aww…."**

**Lady Rea:**** Your wish for a fast update had been granted.**

**Recap:**

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

_Seeing the disbelief meld into her innocent emerald eyes, Itachi felt a compulsion run through him. And without a thought, he leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. His voice was like a gentle rolling wind as he held her tightly as the crystal tears slowly drifted over her cheeks. "I do not know when you became part of me, Sakura Haruno. But I know that I will never allow you to be taken from me again." And then he silenced her sobs with a gentle, but passionate kiss._

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

She awoke in a stone room, her eyes sleepily scanning over the chrisom and black décor. Turning, she slowly snuggled deeper into the warmth beside her before pausing. Who was it that was beside her? With a yelp, she jumped out of the bed, scrambling back to hit her head on a shelf as she tripped over the blankets.

Lazily, Itachi opened an eye to stare at her with an amused smile. Waiting for the flustered kunoichi to look at him, he watched as her cheeks were flushed a bright red. With a small smirk as he got up, he helped her to her feet. "What are you so afraid of?" he asked quietly, his words ghosting along the shell of her ear as he held her close. "It's only me."

Hesitating, she turned her green eyes away, to the wall. "I know…" she replied quietly, a hurt in her tone as she stared at the wall.

He could sense the memories that flooded her mind across the connection, the subtle things that now seemed so much darker to her. The days she had forgotten… and the one she had killed. And as he stared at the vacant green eyes, he understood. Itachi stepped forward drawing her in further as he put his face to the left of hers and whispered into her ear the only words that could bring her comfort. "...My brother made many mistakes, Sakura...and I will not follow in his footsteps." Itachi said quietly, his ebony eyes searching her depths.

"Then you are wiser than your brother," she replied, her voice beginning to warm, but still flat.

"Possibly," Itachi replied, still seeking for her green eyes. "Or perhaps I am the fool here."

Sakura chuckled dryly, turning to him. "I doubt that you could be more of a fool than I," she answered, her words ghosting from her lips to his with their gentle breath.

Itachi put both hands around her waist, pulling her in to kiss her deeply. He had no intentions of stopping, but he knew she would likely pull away.

Her hands slowly rested on his chest as she kissed him return, allowing a new kind of fire to flow through her. It was cautious at first, but grew more passionate.

Itachi kissed her as he closed his eyes and lifted her slightly from the ground as they continued to explore each others' lips with gentle, fiery desire.

She paused only take a small breath and smile as her emerald eyes glimmered trickily. It was interesting to be at eye level with him, considering she was usually looking up at the stoic Uchia. Teasing she gave him a chaste kiss as she allowed her arms to rest around his neck.

His eyes grew serious as he kissed her once more, holding her up with his hands around her. Pausing to take a breath of his own, he smirked at her.

She smiled softly at him, her fingers tracing light patterns along his shoulders, his neck, his glorious chest. "Why so serious?" she mused quietly.

"To me....this is a very serious matter I suppose." Itachi said with a smile as he rubbed her back lightly, his skillful fingers coaxing a small hum of pleasure from the kunoichi in his arms. He allowed the fire that was burning in him explode through his lips as he explored her soft skin with gentle kisses that sent shivers running up her spine. "What do you wish to do, kunoichi?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

She seemed to consider, trying to draw her mind back from the slight desirably haze that it had been. "Hmm... I'm not quite sure," she replied.

"Not sure huh?" itachi said with a small chuckle as he kissed her. "I wonder why…"

"You make it very hard to think when you do that," she mused, her eyes alight with the intensity and passion of the moments prior.

"Then stop thinking," he replied turning to place her lightly on the bed and lean over.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hidan's voice echoed through the room as the Jaashinist froze just outside the door way, staring between the two.

With a small smirk, Itachi took out two kunai. Neatly he sent them spiraling through the air to hit the door, which closed with a muffled slam….

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

_An hour or so later…_

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

A pleasant heat warmed the room as Sakura smiled sleepily, stealing the covers slightly as she leaned over to kiss him softly. That had been amazing.

Itachi kissed her back and gracefully trailed a finger down her neck and then back up into her hair while locking his obsidian eyes with her emerald as he smiled. "Did you enjoy that?" Itachi asked as he still smiled, as he was covered up with a sheet as she stole the comforter, but the room was comfortable for him.

She shivered delightfully under his touch as she smiled. "More than you can imagine," she replied with a soft kiss in reply as she met the reddish eyes placidly.

"I think I can get a hint of it." Itachi answered with a devilish smirk as he looked at her. "I'll have to talk to Pein and see about us working together during your stay…"

"Hmm... I don't think-" she started before she was flipped on her back, and lost track of her thoughts once again....

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

_Later…_

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

Itachi smiled as he turned on his side and kissed the now sleeping Sakura as he got up the sheet around his body as he walked to the built in springs on the bottom floor to shower up, mid way he grabbed his things; he would train after. She stirred slightly after he rose, stretching before falling back asleep and snuggling deep into the covers. Itachi smiled as he sensed her stir, he got dressed slowly and left his weapons on the table as he disappeared sinking into the floor as he appeared up stairs in his room with both teas in hand, he sat lightly on the edge of the bed and looked at Sakura as she slept, he was lucky to have her. He could only wonder for how long their relationship would survive.

As he walked through the silent corridors of the base, he paused as he felt a tingling sensation at his spine. Turning sharply as he sensed the gaze continuing to linger on him, he met the white eyes of the Leader. "You failed in your mission." The leader stated.

Itachi nodded, wondering where this was going as his chrisom eyes narrowed slightly.

"You know the rules, Itachi. Failure to retrieve your bijuu requires you give up something of equal value to us as the nine tails." Pein stated coldly.

"I am aware of this. Which is why the kunoichi will stay." He replied cooly. "She has more value than the nine tails host because she is a healer, something we do not currently possess in the Akatsuki. She also has the Yakamichi traits, as well as the ability to resist torture. To allow her in the Konoha resistance force would be counter productive…"

Pein considered him through emotionless eyes as he stared at the Uchiha contemplatively. "Very well. She will be your partner. Hidan has been paired with Yichi Yakamichi, Kisame is watching the base with Tobi. You must complete your assignment in two weeks from today. If you fail again, Itachi, then both you and your partner will publically be dealt with. Understood?"

"Yes."

"The mission is this: extract the two tails when Hidan returns."

Itachi mentally swore… for he knew that Sakura would never be able to complete the task… not when it was held by Kiri. Staring at the Leader's retreating back, Itachi stared at stain glass window before him, of the Leaf village. And then he turned to return to his chambers, knowing that he would eventually have to wake his love. And that he would have to tell her.

**R&R**

**Sorry, but I don't do lemons… not my style. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the romance, as this is the last chapter of His Rebirth. The next part is titled: Their Trials. It will be up shortly after I finish updating everything else. Thank you! Lady Yakamichi**


	10. Aoi the Final Sacrifice

**Ok here is the final chapter of rebirth. I decided that I did not like the third. It had way too much that needed to be done to it, and so, I rewrote it into a final chapter. I don't plan on doing a sequal as there are many many other stories I am working on but in the review, I'd like you guys to tell me which story line you guys would like me to do next. **

**Here's the options, Pick a couple and a type (Cross types work such as modern assassination, ect):**

**ItaSaku- Assassination/Mercenary, Medival/Historical, Modern/Scifi**

**SasoSaku- Dark modern, Dark historical/Futuristic**

**Sakura- Romanace, general, military, School fic, Sci Fi, Adventure.**

"_The mission is this: extract the two tails when Hidan returns."_

_Itachi mentally swore… for he knew that Sakura would never be able to complete the task… not when it was held by Kiri. Staring at the Leader's retreating back, Itachi stared at stain glass window before him, of the Leaf village. And then he turned to return to his chambers, knowing that he would eventually have to wake his love. And that he would have to tell her._

_**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~**~***~****~*****~****~*****_

She stirred sleepily, her hair spread about her like a halo as she stretched. The emerald green eyes fluttered open as she smiled, turning to the man beside her. Her lips ghosted a kiss to his lips, but as she rose, two strong arms caught her about the waist, holding her captive. Listening to the possessive rumble behind her, she sighed, before allowing him to draw her back beside him.

Their relationship had grown through the past few months. There was no fear, no secrets. Each understood the others limitations, their faults, their loyalties. They knew where they could work out problems, and where one would have to concede. And they grew closer. But one issue had arisen that had not been solved. Sakura could not detatch herself from her friends; she was bound to them just as she was to him. Twice she had defied the leader's orders for her to remain at the base to heal one of them. And twice she had been severely punished because of it.

Recently, though, Itachi noted that the stipulations, the regulations against her were getting tighter. She could not obey her will and the Leaders. But she had signed her life away. The stoic Uchiha questioned if she was intended to fail, to die.

"Mmm it's already nine… we need to get to breakfast," she protested half heartedly as he nuzzled the back of her neck..

Planting kisses along her shoulder, Itachi smirked as she shuddered. "We can eat later. Pein has us on guard duty until Hidan gets back, and Tobi's out. We have the base to ourselves…" he whispered, sucking gently on her earlobe.

It was interesting how he could erase her mind with a simple touch of his fingers. Her skin burned slightly now and she could feel a blush rising on her cheeks. Struggling to focus, she asked,"What is Hidan's mission?"

There was a pause as he turned to look at her innocent green eyes. But there was no way to soften the words. Nor would he lie. "Hidan has been sent to recover the two tailed bijuu."

Sakura froze feeling a pit drop in her stomach as she stared at the man that had been her savior, her lover. It was as though she had stared into the jaws of hell, her body's muscles locked, tightened like springs coiled beneath her skin as the realization with in her registered. And then the springs snapped, two chakra wings exploding through the back of her shirt, rocketing her away.

Becoming a mere flash of movement, she flew through the halls. She took corners narrowly, faster than should have been possible as she used her feet to push off the walls stone surface. She knew where she was going and she was not going to be caught, by him or any. Her breathing became ragged as she forced her body to move to levels that it had forgotten in her captivity. Itachi's commanding tone rang through their mental link, but she ignored it, blocking him off with her chakra. The furious beats of her wings took her into the chapel and then to the rafters a place she could conceal herself beyond sensory.

Kneeling as she reached the center beam, Sakura pushed her wings out, wrapping them in a dome around her. Her Yakamichi bands glowed a brilliant rose as she closed her eyes, reaching up to touch the mark at her shoulder. The aoi seal. She had sworn to the Gondaime that it would only be used when she was protecting those around her. Saving Kiri would allow her oath to hold.

With a deep breath, Sakura formed seals, her eyes closing as she specifically sought out the black seal. Flinching as her charka touched the nibi's within Kiri's body, she opened her eyes to gaze through and see what the girl was seeing. She could feel panic beginning to overrun her mind, her eyes looking all around her as she sought for something. And then she saw the flash of red and black.

The weight in her stomach grew heavier as she felt the girl's mind racing, trying to find some plan, some hope that would allow her to survive. The girls eyes flashed to the four bodies around her, pain welling her body as she stared at the skeleton figure who now casually walked towards her. And then the pain became too much. With a feral scream of rage, Kiri broke the seal… and Nekomata's power consumed her. _Kiri No!_ Sakura screamed into the connection, but the girl was too far gone, too far enraged to be called back as she attacked the Akatsuki member head on. Pain snapped through her abdomen, through her spine as Kiri suffered Hidan's scorn. Watching through the girl's eyes as she collapsed, unable to move, Sakura knew that she had precious little time.

Her fingers continued to weave seals until they finally froze on the maiden sign. And then Sakura forced her chakra through, ripping the Nibi out of the girl through their link, the Aoi seal. For this was its ability. It took the chakra of those it was connected to. But it was not free of repercussions. For as the two tails chakra met her own, a burning pain wracked her body. Her body lacked the will to support itself, twitching, breaking with the pain as the demons chakra ravaged her being.

It was as though a thousand claws, a thousand burning claws were being raked over her bare skin, scalding her flesh as the weight attempted to break her. Forcing her mind to focus, Sakura forced her immobile hands to form the last seal. Her fingers twitched, and then she had it. The chakra she had forced through the link now engulfed the Unholy Fire, the chakra of the demon and sealed it within the Aoi. As the pain slowly ebbed to that of a mere throb, Sakura exhaustedly felt Itachi's worry, his frantic need to find her radiating through their bond as he fought to take her chakra block from it. Without the energy to maintain it, Sakura turned her gaze to the doors as her wings splayed out, her body shaking from exertion. And then she blacked out.

_**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~**~***~****~*****~****~*****_

Dazedly opening her eyes as she felt someone frantically shaking her, Sakura blearily stared up at the coal eyes above her, her body aching. Conciousness was painful. The dark was comfortable. As the person persisted in shaking her, she weakly swatted at their hands. "Leave me alone…. I don't want to get up…"

"Sakura. You must stay with me." Itachi's voice commanded her from the darkness as she slowly registered that the black eyes were actually red.

"Itachi…." She reached up to stroke the cheek that seemed so far above her reach. Her fingers brushed his cheek tenderly as she leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips before leaning back down.

"You will be alright."

"Itachi…… I'm not going to be alright. I'm not going to tell you what I've done. I'm so sorry… I can't let him do this to her. So I did something before Pein could. I'm so sorry.. so sorry to leave you."

"Sakura!" the anguished, pleading words came from his being as he stared at her with the eyes of a condemned man, a man who was watching his lover burn to death.

Her lips tilted in a small, sad smile as she stared up at him. "I always knew. I always loved… you. Please… don't…. cry….. for me…… Now……kiri…can….li….v.."

Capturing her lips in a last kiss, Itachi watched as the green eyes glazed over and her body stilled. A howl of agony ripped through the base. And when the four gathered, the haunted eyes of the Uchiha said all. He had gained everything… to lose it in one night. She had lost everything, gained only a moment of happiness, and then given it up for another life. Tears trailed openly down his cheeks as he stood, picking up her limp body.

Laying her on the stone alter before the glass, Itachi felt something greater than anger, something more horrible than death stir within him as he turned to gaze at the white eyes of the Leader. "You… you knew she would do this. That is why you wanted the two tail." A snarl leapt from his lips as he met the Akatsuki's gaze, his body tensing as her red eyes spun in fury. The black and red world of night enveloped the room, pulsing with an uncontained fury that could not be halted. There was nothing that could sooth this. And now a thousand deaths were repaid upon the man who had reaped them. No one would have survived.

As the jutsu faded, Itachi turned to Yichi. She walked slowly to him and hugged him tightly, tears trailing down her eyes as she sobbed into his chest. He held her close, brotherly, as he buried his face in her hair allowing the greif to finally take hold.

"She will be buried with honor. The hunt for the Jinchuuiki will cease," Itachi commanded lowly, his voice clear though thick with grief. "We are the most powerful lords of the earth. We have destroyed everything that was dear, every evil that existed. And so we will be the ones who return the world to power, to glory. And it will be because of her."

**Its sad isn't it? But that is the Aoi seal. A sacrificificial jutsu. R&R my lovely readers.**


End file.
